The Diaries of Dr Fuji
by ShenValor
Summary: (Repost) Journal entries are scattered within the charred remains of the Pokemon Mansion. They hold the story of a former scientist and his greatest discovery... Who would have thought that it would lead to the birth of the world's most feared Pokemon. Based on Pocket Monsters Red and Green.


Hello everyone. Now, for those of you who played the Gen I Pokemon games, you might know what this is about. For anyone who hasn't, this fanfic is based on journal entries found in the Pokemon Mansion in Cinnabar Island (Guren Island in Japan). The whole Ditto theory comes into play in this fic as well. Also, I use the Japanese names for the Pokemon, locations, etc. If there is something that you don't understand, feel free to ask.

Oh, and one more thing. Dr Fuji is not the same one shown in the movies. Rather, it is the kind old man from Lavender Town (Shion Town), who is theorized to be the Dr. Fuji mentioned in the games.

(A/N) I had to repost this because the changes I've made in this didn't go over. Sorry, guys. Also, thanks for the reviews, those of you that did.

Disclaimer: Pokemon is a copyright of Nintendo and Gamefreak.

* * *

The Diaries of Dr. Fuji

To whosoever reads this, I say hello. My name is Hiroha Fuji. I am, or rather _was_, a researcher from Guren Island. 30 years ago I founded the Pokemon Laboratory, where my fellow colleagues and I conducted research on the many Pokemon scattered across the world. We have made amazing discoveries, such as the meanings of the patterns upon the hood of an Arbok (which vary upon region) and the use of the poisonous gases expelled by a Matadogas. To date, out greatest achievement was Polygon, the first artificial Pokemon (created 9/17/1991). We all took pride in our work, for it was all for the benefit of our country and the whole of the Pokemon world.

14 years after the founding of the lab, my friends Yukinari and Katsura and I decided to take an expedition to America and record our findings. We had high hopes that we would find new Pokemon, along with a few scientific breakthroughs. But alas, no such luck came. We found Pokemon that are already known in Kanto, along with its neighbor, Johto. After many months, we finally found a brand new species in the dense jungles of Guyana, South America.

Who would have thought that bringing it back to Kanto would have dire consequences…

~*()*~

**July 1, 1980  
****Guyana, South America**

Nothing._ Absolutely nothing_. Never in my entire life as a researcher have I ever found nothing of remote interest here in these jungles. Katsura had the misfortune of crossing a tribe of Mankey and Yukinari nearly became an overlarge Utsubot's dinner (we had to place the flycatcher to sleep before we could free him). I hope that tomorrow we will find _at least_ something.

**July 5, 1980  
****Guyana, South America**

We found it. Or rather, _I_ found it. A species of Pokemon I have never seen before. It was small and pink, feline-like, with soft blue eyes and a long tail. It allowed me to battle with it. Of course, I didn't want a delicate-looking creature to be hurt. So, I sent out James, my faithful Sleeper, and had the Pokemon hypnotized to sleep. I showed it to the others and they were shocked (Katsura accidentally broke his glasses). So, we'll be returning to Japan first thing tomorrow morning. We cannot wait to begin research.

**July 10, 1980  
****Guren Island, Kanto**

We named the newly discovered Pokemon Mu. Its classification is the New Species Pokemon. It is .4 meters high and 4.4 kilograms heavy. As for type, we concluded that it was Esper, due to its use of psychokinesis, telepathy, and its constant levitation. There are two reasons for its name. The first is due to its cat-like cry (which Katsura simply adored). The second is its mutant like abilities, the most prominent of which is its transformations. Mu can transform itself into any Pokemon it sees without flaw. Even when it doesn't see a Pokemon before it, it transforms into one it knows. We had a bit of fun requesting some of our favorites. Tomorrow we begin the true research.

**July 23, 1980  
****Guren Island, Kanto****  
**

It is incredible… Quite a few things happened over the past 13 days. To begin, what I thought was pink skin is actually fur. Fine and delicate, its fur is so short that we were only able to see it under a telescope. Then, a few days later, we decided to run some tests to see what kind of techniques it can perform. We discovered, to our surprise, that it can learn every technique known to man. From producing shadow offshoots and egg bombs to emitting electromagnetic waves and flashes of bright light, Mu did it all. How was this even possible? One simple test provided us with the most chilling discovery yet... Mu holds the genes of every known Pokemon and more. This has lead to a question that all three of us asked each other:

Can Mu be the ancestor of all Pokemon?

**September 9, 1980  
****Guren Island, Kanto**

Katsura claims that the ancestor of all Pokemon can't learn _every_ technique. So we decided to test his theory. We brought in an old friend of mine who was an expert in the field of Dragon Pokemon. He tried to teach Mu how to create a meteor shower (which is extremely dangerous and can only be controlled by dragons). However, no matter how much it tried, it couldn't produce so much as one. Not that it can't mimic the incredible Dragon technique, but for Mu to use it without the aid of another technique proved very difficult. We conducted more tests with other techniques and in the end, we agreed with Katsura.

Well, there goes ¥300.

**December 6, 1980  
****Shion Town, Kanto**

My bonding with Mu has grown since the day I caught her. Yes, her. She had told me about herself a few months previously. Turns out that the only reason I saw her was due to me having a pure heart. I felt honored. It could be because I care very much about Pokemon, be it wild or domesticated. I happen run a volunteer house for Pokemon here in Shion Town, nurturing those who lost their families to disaster. She was happy to discover that there were people such as myself in the world, even if we are so few.

We still conducted a few tests back in Guren, but aside from the genes and its abilities, we have discovered nothing new.

**February 6, 1981  
****Guren Island, Kanto****  
**

She was pregnant! Mu was pregnant! Apparently, she can reproduce asexually. Katsura and Yukinari were in shock. I thought they might have had a heart attack there and then. But never mind that. I took her to Guren and she gave birth in the Pokemon Mansion (whhere most of our research with Mu was conducted). The offspring looked exactly like her, only smaller. We decided to name him Mu Two, so as to differentiate between them. I'm hoping to conduct the same tests on this Mu, see whether he has the same qualities or not.

**March 7, 1981  
****Guren Island, Kanto****  
**

They found out… The Rocket Gang caught wind of Mu. How this happened, I do not know. Katsura is actually threatening to burn our colleagues. But it doesn't matter now. They came into the mansion and demanded to see Mu. They were so fascinated with it. Their leader (Sakaki was his name, I believe) asked us if we could clone Mu. Now, under the current circumstances, we would have said no. However, I am a tad curious as to what would happen if we did. Would it be a success? Would it be a failure? And even if the outcome is the former, how will it be different from Mu?

**March 20, 1981  
****Guren Island, Kanto**

Failure. Well, sort of We attempted to clone Mu using the DNA found in its hair and ended up with a pink blob with a blank face. The same thing went for cloning Mu Two. However, I am a bit fascinated by it. It's .1 meter shorter than Mu, and retains the same weight. It is unable to learn any technique at all. But it can transform into another Pokemon and mimic its attacks, just like Mu. However, it can't keep its form if made to laugh (I made a joke to Yukinari today and the Pokemon overheard, which explains how we discovered that). Transformations from memory, unfortunately, lead to incorrect details. And when it sleeps, it turns into a common field stone (perhaps a defense mechanism). We called this 'failure' Metamon, the Transformation Pokemon.

**March 25, 1981  
****Guren Island, Kanto****  
**

They weren't satisfied. Sakaki actually asked us to "eradicate these worthless blobs". I blanched. But fortunately, Yukinari came up with a better solution: allow them to roam the wild and reproduce. It was better than killing them. Plus, they separate through mitosis, so breeding them is no problem. In the end, they agreed. Tomorrow morning, we're going to ship these Pokemon to the Safari Zone. I hope they'll be happy in that enclosure. I'm going to miss their simple smiles.

**June 3, 1981  
****Guren Island, Kanto****  
**

We were given a project by the Rockets: genetically alter one of our Mu so as to make it stronger. Push it beyond the normal limits of power. Such a project is inhumane. But what choice did we have when they left a few of their scientists with us? They could have killed us for refusing. I feel torn as to who to use as a test subject. I couldn't do it to Mu, neither could I do it to her offspring... Millions of questions run through my mind as I write this, but one seems to be the most prominent: What consequences will arise from this whole ordeal?

God, please forgive me for what I'm about to partake in.

**June 6, 1981  
****Guren Island, Kanto**

Mu Two volunteered. I explained what he would be going through, but he didn't care. He had told us that it was better to alter him than his poor mother...

I can't write anymore…. My heart has never been this torn apart…

**July 1, 1981,  
****Guren Island, Kanto**

I was forced to watch Mu Two undergo a terrible change… It was no longer a cheerful pink feline. It resembled an alien, grey and uncaring. Its eyes changed from a soft blue to a cruel purple… They were rapidly rearranging its genetic code. I wanted to stop this, but I couldn't. The Rocket Gang wanted to continue their work, giving me no choice to to follow suit.

I wonder if Katsura and Yukinari feel as heartbroken as I...

**July 28, 1981  
****Guren Island, Kanto**

He's still going through gene recombination. Not only was he slowly becoming unrecognizable, but his power was rapidly rising. Mu's power is nothing compared to its child. My colleagues shook in fear whenever they passed by Mu Two. And his eyes… Never have I seen such malice in a Pokemon's eyes. We were turning a gentle being into a monster. And he proved it when they pitted him against a Gyarados. At the end of it all, the serpentine beast was murdered by this savage Pokemon. And what were the Rocket scientists doing?

They were _laughing in triumph_.

**August 13, 1981  
****Guren Island, Kanto**

Tests have shown that due to his altered DNA, Mu Two can no longer learn every technique. His ability to transform has also vanished, along with any trace of his mother. I had to take Mu out of the lab immediately yesterday. I couldn't bear for her to witness what we were doing to her son...

**August 17, 1981  
****Guren Island, Kanto**

The Rockets finally got what they wanted. Mu Two has become "the strongest Pokemon in the world", according to them. We classified it as the Genetic Pokemon. It stood 2 meters tall and was 122 kilograms heavy. I felt so ashamed. As they celebrated, I spoke to Sakaki and asked him to remove himself and his minions from the Pokemon Mansion now that we finished. He refused. I noticed a glint of red in his eyes when he told me this:

"I want Mu Two to become stronger than it already is now."

**September 1, 1981  
****Shion Town, Kanto**

They should have listened...

I should have been braver...

And now we have payed the price...

Mu Two has become too strong… We couldn't stop him… Half the staff had been killed by him. All the Pokemon that were used to stop Mu Two failed. Years of research had been destroyed in the mansion when he escaped (he set the halls ablaze with his powers). The Rockets fled, of course, along with anyone who could avoid Mu Two, including Katsura, Yukinari and myself. This was what I feared in the beginning. This is our consequence for tampering with a gift of God… This world is not safe with that monster running amok… I'm going to release Mu back to the wild… I pray that nobody repeats the mistakes that I have made by finding her…

I spoke to Mu at the end of the day. In response to my tears, she wrapped her stubby arms around me and said that she didn't hate me. She completely understood that I could do nothing. Even after all I've done to her child, she still viewed me as a pure-hearted man...

~*()*~

I'm thankful to have met Mu, but damn myself for being foolish enough to bring her home...

Dear reader, please do not think too badly of me after reading this. I was a young man back then. We all make mistakes.

And please, do not seek out Mu Two... For it shall spell your own demise...

~Hiroha Fuji (2/27/1996)

* * *

Reviews are appreciated. No flames.

~Notes~

-Polygon's conception date coincides with the release of the first version of the Linux kernel to the internet (despite the later having nothing to do with computer graphics).

-Fuji's Sleeper is named after James Braid, a surgeon of the 1800s and a pioneer of hypnosis.

-Shadow offshoot is a translation of the Japanese term "kage bunshin" (which is the Japanese name for Double-Team). Bunshin is particularly tricky to translate. It can mean "branch", "alter-ego", even "child". Offshoot seems like a more appropriate translation for the word here.

-I just had to add the whole "Metamon is a failed clone of Mew" theory. It just fits together nicely.

-February 27, 1996 is the release date of Pocket Monsters Red and Green in Japan. I see that date as the start of the events in Red's life as a Pokemon Trainer as well, should any fanfic be made of that.


End file.
